Bahasa Banjar dunia Naruto
by Deijiko-nee
Summary: pa bahasa banjar nih charact di cerita author, pada tau gak bahasa banjar? gak tau? baca nyoooo! SEDIA TRANSLATE BANJAR TO INDONESIA


Lomba Bakunyung/ Lomba Berenang

Disclaimer : Charact © Masashi Kishimoto

Notice : OOC [Pasti!] | Typo [tumbuh dimana mana]| Bahasa Author. Yang lain lag ngantri di kasir noh,

Kisahnya ada parlombaan. Nang maulah parlubaan ni urang sugih nang matan kuta/kota. Hadiahnya macam macam, mulai nang kapal tarabang, Hilikuptir, Rumah, Mutur, "banyak ai lagi nang lainya" jar Pain mamander pina samangat banar.

Lumbanya ni bakunyung matan hujung sampai ka hujung. Tapi, sungainya ni sudah diisi'i lawan buaya. Singkat kisah, Jar urang kuta alias Sasori nang babini Deidara bapander "diantara buhan ikam, siapa nang wani bakunyung mulai sini sampai ka hujung sana, kubari duit!"

Tadiaman. Sunyi'an, kadada nang mahanyutnya. Pas ada nang hanyar mahanyuti kada lain pada si Kakuzu nang mata duitan banar, dikuciaki panuntun "kahakunan bakunyung di padang buaya!" jar Konan, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan Dkk.

"kutambah nah, sabuah mubil Lamborghini Vinino, kayapa?" ujar Sasori manambah hadiahnya pulang.

Hinip, kadada nang waninya rupanya. Kada lawas mbah tu. "cbuuuur!" bunyi urang tajun ka sungai. Ada nang wani batajun sakalinya. Kaya nang di pilem pilem tuh, bakalahi lawan buaya, gulang galing dibanyu. Akhirnya sampai jua kahujung.

Lalu'ai naik ke'atas. Sakalinya si Itachi urang hulu, nang rancak bajual wadai samalam'ah, tahu ja kalo?

Wayooo, napa da kih, batapuk tangan'ai babuhan nang disitu.

"selamat gasan dingsanak Itachi!" urang kuta bapander, si Sasori pang. Badaping lawan Deidara "handak di tambahkah lagi hadiahnya?" ujar urang ngintu pulang.

"kada!" jar Itachi

"Mudal bajualan wadai lagi kah? Krim pengilang kariputan kah? Ubah kelamin kah jadi binian?" tawar sang bini Akasuna a.k.a Akasuna No Deidara.

'napa maksud neh? Sangkal aku' batin Itachi marasa dihina'akan "kada!" Itachi manyahut 'kada' pulang

"napa pang nang kam handak? Sambat ja!" lalakian rambut merah ngintu mamaksai lalu.

Itachi lalu bapander "aku handak batakun haja!"

"batakun apa ikam?" takun Sasori uyuh manunggui dah.

"Siapa garang nang manunjul aku?!" jar Itachi manyanyarik.

Kayamapa? Sip ajakah? Ceritanya ni. Versi Banjar pang, yakin aku urang banjar yang mambacanya ni pasti tatawa. Tahu am nang kada kawa bahasa nya ni, dingul dingul'ai ma'lengo. Untung Author ni tadi baikan haja, mau man'Translate nya ka'Indo.

**Translate Banjar To Indonesia**

Ceritanya ada perlombaan. Yang mebuat perlombaan ini orang kaya dari kota. Hadiahnya macam macam, ada kapal terbang, Helikopter, Rumah, Motor

"dan masih banyak lagi" kata Kakuzu semangat

Lobanya ini berenang dari ujung sini sampai ujung sungai sana. Tapi sungainya ini sudah diisikan buaya, singkat cerita jelas orang kota itu a.k.a Sasori yang beristrikan Deidara berbicara "di antara kalian, siapa yang berani berenang dari sini sampai ujung sana. Akan kuberikan uang!"

Terdia, sunyi, tidak ada yang hanyut ke air. Pas ada yang berani masuk ke sungai tidak lain pada Kakuzu yang mata duitan. Lalu diteriaki para penonton, "mau maunya berenang di wilayah buaya!" ujar Konan, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan Dkk

"biar ku tambah, sebuah mobil Lamborghini Veneno!, bagaimana?" Sasori menambah hadiahnya lagi.

Sunyi, tidak ada yang beraninya ternyata. Tidak lama setelah itu "cbuuuurr!" bunyi orang terjun kesungai. Ada juga yang berani terjun. Lalu seperti di film film itu, bolak balik di atas air berkelahi dengan buaya. Akhirnya sampai keujung juga.

Ternyata Itachi! Orang hulu, yang sering jualan kue dulu itu. tau aja kan?

Wayoo. Tepukan tangan pun bergemuruh mengagumi keberanian Itachi yang sempat disangaka banci jaman dulu.

"selamat untuk saudara Itachi!" seru Sasori sang orang kaya yang membuat perlobaan didampingi sang istri tercinta Deidara. "mau ditambah kah lagi hadiahnya?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"tidak!" tolak Itachi

"modal jual kue lagi kah? Penghilang keriput muda kah? Atau transgender jadi cewek kah?" tawar sang istri Akasuna itu a.k.a Akasuna No Deidara.

'maksudnya apa ini? Menyakitkan tau' batin Itachi terasa dihina "tidak!" tolak nya lagi.

"terus apa yang kamu mau? Bilang saja!" titah Sasori

Lalu Itachi bicara "aku au bertanya saja~"

"mau menanya apa kamu?" tanya Sasori mulai bosan

"SIAPA SIH YANG MENDORONG AKU SAMPAI JATUH KESUNGAI?! HAH?!" ujar Itachi mencek mencak gak karuan.

Bagaimana? Siiip ajakah? Ceritanya nii.

Napa pang banyak bahasa Korea korea'an haja dibaca, mancuba pang bahasa babuhan Indonesia jua, jujur haja Author nee Otaku+Weaboo, anak nang rajin jejepangan, timbul maranyau ka Banjar bahasa, Ya tu pangaruh kawal am. Gigi barestung jar,

Bakisah sadikit kawanan tu rajin mahulut Didit ulah giginya yu pang tongos dan panjang, limbah tu bibir tabal lagi. Jadi jar buhannya mahuluti

"Gigi Didit panjang sabalah!" ujar Gery

"gigi Didit bakawat karatan!" tambah Iwan pulang

"Gigi Didit tatancap di meja pas tahantup!" umpat jua Dandi mahulut

"gigi Didit kawa tarabang!" ngini pang author nang mahulut

"Gigi Didit manggarepok!" han, Gery mahulut harat banar.

Macam macam ae kakawalan mahuluti inya. Kasian jua pang, tapi kanak ngintu harat jua, umpat ae jua mahuluti. Wakakkakaksss~

**NOTICE : nama Didit itu banyak, jadi kalo ada yang namanya Didit mohon jangan tersinggung, karena ngaran Didit tu banyak termasuk kawan ku! Artinya bukan berarti kam~!**


End file.
